Behind blue eyes
by Huddypowa
Summary: Un petit aperçu de ce que pourrait être la vie de couple entre House et Cuddy. Attention scènes à caractère sexuel ! Established relationship ! Complete - Et évidemment… HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** Behind blue eyes

**Résumé :** Un petit aperçu de ce que pourrait être la vie de couple entre House et Cuddy. Attention scènes à caractère sexuel ! Established relationship ! Et évidemment… HUDDY!

**Genre :** Romance, NC-17, established relationship… HUDDY !

**Spoiler :** Début saison 5

**Disclaimers :** Not mine, no money… just FUN ! So much fun!

Petite intrusion dans la vie quotidienne de House et Cuddy. Leur couple parviendra-t-il à surmonter tous les obstacles ? House avouera-t-il ses sentiments ? Cuddy supportera-t-elle le caractère impossible de son compagnon ?

Bon j'avoue la fin est très, très guimauve. J'ai essayé de garder l'ambiance humoristique et quasi-perse des tête-à-tête entre House et Cuddy, je crois que le résultat est assez drôle. Après à vous de juger…

Ah et j'oubliais, interdit au moins de 18 ans ! héhé…

Sur ce… HAVE FUN !!!!!

**Behind blue eyes**

**Chapitre I**

(à lire avec… bah… "behind blue eyes" de THE WHO et non Limp Bizkit ;-)

* * *

Il était tard, très tard, trop tard.

Elle pensait, comme toujours, que ce dernier dossier ne pouvait pas attendre demain. Elle avait reçu une éducation stricte, ses parents lui rabâchaient à longueur de journée qu'il ne fallait pas remettre à demain ce qui pouvait être fait le jour même. Elle avait toujours obéit à ses parents…

Elle poussa doucement la porte d'entrée, ôta ses chaussures à talons et se dirigea vers le faisceau de lumière bleue émanant de son salon. Le téléviseur diffusait un documentaire animalier qui ne semblait guère passionnant. Elle éteignit le poste et se dirigea vers l'homme endormi sur son canapé.

Il semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. À croire que son côté démoniaque s'évanouissait dès que le sommeil s'emparait de lui. Elle s'accroupit, face à lui et le détailla avec attention, son menton, ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues et… ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle aurait payé cher pour, rien qu'une fois, découvrir la douceur qui se cachait derrière ses yeux bleus.

Cela faisait six mois environ qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était arrivé naturellement, la suite logique de toutes ces années de tensions, de disputes, de confidences et d'attraction. La vie avec House n'était pas si compliquée que cela finalement. House restait House. Elle devait tout de même avouer que, parfois, elle ne serait pas contre un peu plus d'affection, de romantisme et d'attention surtout. Il savait être blessant lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Et, elle, souffrait en silence. Mais elle s'y était faite et rien ne le changera jamais. Il fallait le prendre tel qu'il était ou… partir.

Elle le sentit remuer lorsqu'elle passa son index contre ses lèvres.

_ Un de tes futurs donateurs a demandé un extra ce soir ?

Elle soupira.

_ Oui ! Si j'avais su plus tôt que sa femme et lui étaient échangistes, je t'aurais convié à notre petite sauterie.

Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et caressa doucement sa hanche sous son chemisier.

_ J'ai pas l'habitude de partager. Je suis enfant unique.

_ Ah oui. J'ai trop tendance à oublier ce détail parfois.

_ Je sais pourtant me montrer généreux quand il faut.

Il glissa doucement sa main sur ses fesses nues et tordit la ficelle de son string autour de son index.

_ Tu as couché Rachel à quelle heure ?

_ 20h ! Après son biberon.

Elle connaissait ses yeux par cœur, leur bleu était tantôt froid, tantôt chaud.

Tantôt glacier d'Antarctique, tantôt mer turquoise des Tropiques.

Lorsqu'il s'occupait de Rachel, ses yeux passaient en mode tropical. Il aimait cette gosse mais mettrait du temps à l'admettre.

_ Mais normalement c'est à l'adoptant que reviens la tâche de s'occuper de l'enfant adopté et non au conjoint de l'adoptant.

_ Tu te définis comme mon conjoint ?

Elle l'avais piéger.

_ Seulement si ça t'excites.

_ Ok, alors… ça m'excite !

Elle lui lança un regard lourd, très lourd de sens et se dirigea d'une démarche lancinante vers la chambre à coucher.

Sans perdre plus de temps, House attrapa sa canne et pris la même direction que sa… conjointe.

* * *

Voilà fin du premier chapitre, très court, je sais c'est fait exprès ;-)

Le deuxième chapitre est déjà écrit (en fait j'ai déjà écrit toute la fic). La suite arrivera plus ou moins vite en fonction du nombre de reviews (oui, oui c'est du chantage lol)

Quoiqu'il en soit je promets de publier toute la fic!

Alors à vos claviers :D que les comms soient bons ou mauvais!

---- Petit bouton vert juste ici dessous ----


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà comme promis le deuxième chapitre (l'histoire en compte trois au total). Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Nous allons entamer le chapitre NC-17… hum… le troisième sera plus guimauve.

Sans plus tarder je vous laisse le découvrir et… HAVE FUN !!!!

**Chapitre II**

Cuddy avait pris l'habitude d'arriver en premier dans la chambre à coucher avant leurs nuits d'amour. Cela lui permettait de se préparer un minimum et, surtout, elle ne voyait pas House monter les escaliers. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle le surprenne en position de faiblesse, surtout avant de faire l'amour.

Elle vaporisait de la laque sur ses boucles lorsque House apparut dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain.

_ Le mât est levé. Larguez les amarres moussaillons.

Elle soupira de lassitude mais ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il avait un don pour les métaphores douteuses.

_ Et que ça saute !

Puis il disparut dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Elle ôta son costume de directrice et enfila rapidement ses nouveaux sous-vêtements : noirs et roses, puis le suivit jusqu'au lit.

Elle se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de lui et caressa son torse à travers son vieux T-shirt d'AC/DC.

_ Wahou, t'as investit dans un nouvel arsenal de guerre. (en désignant son soutient-gorge).

_ Hum, hum, ça te plaît ?

Il hocha la tête et l'attira à doucement à lui. Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et saccadé contre sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua le désir dans ceux de sa compagne. Il les referma et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser retenu. Elle gémit de bien-être.

Elle passa la main sous son T-shirt et l'aida à le retirer. Elle aimait son torse, viril et bien musclé pour son âge. Les androgynes épilés comme des top models, très peu pour elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que derrière ses vieux jeans et ses T-shirts douteux, House était un homme très bien bâtit. Oui, elle aimait son corps.

Elle fût stoppée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. Dès lors, elle entreprit de défaire son jeans et de lui retirer. Ce dernier vola alors à travers toute la pièce. Il caressa légèrement ses fesses qui l'excitaient tellement. Puis, dirigea ses caresses le long de son dos pour finalement arriver à la lisière de son soutient-gorge. Il défit l'attache et libéra sa poitrine. Il captura un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se cambrer sous la puissance du plaisir.

Il aimait la voir jouir, il aimait surtout l'idée que lui et lui seul était à l'origine de ce plaisir. Il adorait lui faire l'amour et plus ils pratiquaient, plus ils s'amélioraient. Ils atteignaient l'orgasme a chaque tentatives.

Lisa caressa sa joue et attira ses lèvres à elle avant d'y déposa un violent baiser. Ils commençaient à haleter sous la puissance de l'excitation. Leurs mains cherchaient le contact de l'autre, la chaleur de leurs corps. Elle glissa délicatement sa main dans son boxer et saisit son pénis entre ses doigts. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire trembler son compagnon de plaisir. Un violent frisson lui vrilla les reins. Elle entama un lent, très lent va-et-vient avec son poignet. Il la stoppa d'une main sur la sienne, l'envie devenait trop forte.

_ Cu-cuddy ! Je vais…

_ Ok !

Elle s'abandonna à ses côtés et le laissa s'occuper d'elle. Il remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses humides. Elle se cambra de plaisir.

_ Hum, Greg…

Il remplaça alors ses mains par sa langue après lui avoir retiré son string. Il chatouilla son clitoris du bout de la langue puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Cuddy se trouvait aux frontières de l'extase, toutes sortes de gémissements quasi-inaudibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme lorsque House cessa son activité. Elle se redressa et le regarda d'un air surpris.

_ Encore 30 secondes et je…

_ Je sais, ça rendra la suite plus excitante.

Elle se laissa tomber contre les draps et l'invita à se déplacer sur elle, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Elle lui retira rapidement son boxer et massa son pénis durcit de plaisir. Elle le guida doucement en elle et soupira de satisfaction.

Le rythme des va-et-vient était d'abords lent et précis. La vitesse s'accéléra et House prit un nouvel angle qu'il savait efficace. La réaction de sa compagne ne se fit pas attendre. Elle hurla de contentement dès le premier coup de reins. Chaque nouveau mouvement les rapprochait de l'extase, essoufflés et trempés ils ne tarderaient pas à céder au plaisir.

_ Oh oui, je…je…

Cuddy cria le nom de son amant lorsque l'orgasme paralysa son corps de bien-être. House mit à peine quelques secondes à la rejoindre.

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, le souffle court, exténué.

Il l'attira à lui d'une main dans son dos. Elle ne se fit pas prier et appuya sa tête contre son torse trempé de sueur.

_ Je suis exténuée.

Il déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux et murmura :

_ Repose-toi, il est tard.

Cuddy chercha encore quelques minutes sa place sur le corps de son partenaire puis s'endormi, heureuse.

* * *

La suite tout bientôt mais en attendant merci de cliquer le pitit bouton vert...

Juste ici dessous


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, j'avoue que le chapitre II était très NC-17, mais bon… j'aime appeler un chat, un chat (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… hum).

En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews d'encouragement, ça m'aide à avancer.

Voici le troisième et ultime chapitre dégoulinant de guimauve et humoristique !

HAVE FUN ;-)

**Chapitre III**

House observait le plafond. Il n'avait pas mal à la jambe. Il avait remarqué que depuis qu'il sortait avec sa patronne, sa consommation de Vicodin avait largement diminuée… bizarre ! Il fut stoppé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un cri s'échapper de la chambre du bébé. Il ne ronchonna pas et se dégagea gentiment des draps en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Cuddy. Il boita jusqu'à la chambre voisine et prit Rachel dans ses bras.

_ Eh morue ! C'est ta maman qui t'as réveillé ? Je sais, elle crie trop fort, je lui ai déjà dit.

Il se laissa tomber avec la petite sur le rocking-chair et la berça doucement.

_ Bon, faut que je te dise que tous ces élans d'attention sont exceptionnels. Normalement, je suis plus du genre râleur et égoïste. Faudrait pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes avec moi.

La petite lui répondit en agrippant son pouce entre ses petits doigts.

_ Oué c'est vrai que tu sais te faire désirer. Telle mère telle fille !

House observa Rachel en silence. Ce petit Être lui semblait si fragile. Ses petites mains, son petit nez et ses joues roses. Ok, elle le faisait littéralement craquer. Mais il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à Cuddy.

La petite ferma les yeux et se tut. Sa respiration ralentit et elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Tu sais, si je m'occupes de toi, c'est uniquement parce qu'après ta mère est fatiguée et mal tournée. Et moi je peux dire adieu à mes parties de jambes en l'air.

Il essayait de se persuader que c'était l'unique raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi, mais il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait quand même fallu plusieurs années avant qu'il s'avoue qu'il était raide dingue de sa patronne. Et cette notion était encore fraîche dans son esprit.

Il déposa la « morue » dans son berceau et fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre Cuddy. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre, le lit était vide.

_ Cuddy ?

Puis il s'aperçu que la fenêtre du balcon était entre-ouverte. Il s'approcha et découvrit sa compagne accoudée à la rambarde, les yeux perdus dans le vide de la nuit.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne dors plus ?

Sa voix la fit sursauter.

_ Je n'ai pas réussit à m'endormir.

_ Pourtant avant tu…

_ Faisait semblant.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il se positionna à ses côtés et l'observa, intrigué.

_ Tu vas te moquer de moi.

_ Ah, ça, c'est pas impossible.

Elle sourit.

_ Chaque fois, après qu'on ait finit de faire l'amour, tu t'endors immédiatement. Je t'observe alors durant de longues heures et te murmure toutes les paroles que je n'aurais pas le courage de te dire si tu étais éveillé.

_ Hum, oui, effectivement j'avais jamais remarqué ça !

Il déposa une main dans son dos et l'incita à continuer.

_ Alors ce soir je me suis dit que je ferai semblant de m'endormir avant toi. Pour voir si tu fais la même chose lorsque je dors.

_ Et ?

Elle se tourna afin de lui faire face.

_ Et depuis quand te lèves-tu la nuit pour t'occuper de Rachel ?

_ Depuis que je dors chez toi.

Cuddy était sous le choc. Cet homme égoïste, invivable et insociable l'avait aidé en secret durant tout ce temps ?

_ C'est… c'est adorable de ta part.

House approcha son visage du sien et y déposa un baiser plein d'amour.

_ Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que les nuits où elle ne se réveille pas, moi aussi, je te murmure des mots doux.

Cuddy esquissa un sourire.

_ Des mots coquins ?

_ Pas toujours.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Je t'aime Lisa.

Il se redressa et observa sa réaction. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

_ Mais la plupart du temps c'est plus : « Wahoo qu'elle paire de seins ! »

Cuddy éclata de rire.

_ Imbécile ! Tu ne pourra donc jamais rester sérieux plus de dix secondes ?

House prit un air sérieux et ajouta :

_ Bon maintenant que tu es sûre que j'éprouve les même sentiments que toi, on peut aller se coucher ?

_ Qui te dit que j'éprouve la même chose ?

House prit un air choqué.

_ Oh mon Dieu, tu… tu… m'utilises uniquement pour combler tes besoins sexuels ?

Lisa éclata à nouveau de rire.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je sais.

_ Bon on y va ? Parce que y'en a qui doivent se lever dans deux heures.

_ Bah alors ça sert presque à rien de dormir nan ?

Cuddy lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_ Et comment tu comptes combler ces deux heures ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée.

Il déposa un baiser passionné dans son cou et l'attira jusqu'à la chambre.

La nuit n'était clairement pas terminée…

**The End...**

* * *

Voilà c'est finiiiiiiii! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, je pense aussi aux personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites et ne peuvent pas poster de reviews. Merci à vous tous!!!

Et pour ceux qui sont inscrits j'aimerais beuacoup avoir vos commentaires, impressions et réactions qui m'aident beaucoup pour mes autres fics (oui, oui il y aura d'autres ;-)

Bon plus de chantage possible mais merci de cliquer sur le pitit bouton vert...


End file.
